1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a dental x-ray diagnostics installation of the type having an x-ray radiator, a CCD image detector arranged diametrically relative thereto and following the subject to be transirradiated in a radiation propagation direction, control electronics with a control unit which drives the image detector, an image processing unit which edits the signals acquired from the image detector and supplies them to an image presentation unit, and an operating device with which the x-ray radiator can be switched on and off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Application No. 0 415 075 discloses an x-ray diagnostics installation of the above type. In order, in particular, to make the connecting cable between x-ray radiator and the control electronics with the image processing unit dispensable, a radiation-sensitive sensor is arranged in the reception area of the image detector in this known x-ray diagnostics installation. According to an advantageous development of this known installation, the sensor can also be arranged inside the area of the image detector.
WO-A-9-222 188, which does not have prior publication, discloses an apparatus wherein an image detector is employed instead of a film that is sensitive to x-rays; in this apparatus, however, image data are not clocked and evaluated; on the contrary, the static signals that correspond to the supply current flowing to and from the CCD sensor are continuously subjected therein to a threshold check.